


Two Flames

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vigilante Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet one sexy mothafuka who's engulfed in flames just like you.<br/>»<br/>god this is probably my worst summary ever, but yeah it's not that bad....I mean it has a Chris Evans character in it! So yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Flames

_**'THERE ARE REPORTS OF A 30ft BEAST-LIKE MONSTER TERRORIZING THE STREETS OF NEW YORK!'**_

"Crap," you muttered as you walked by a tv-filled display window. You looked down to your new outfit you would have to destroy. Sighing, you took a sip of your caramel frappé before briskly throwing it aside.  
You took a deep breath, and looked towards the sky, clenching your hands. "Light 'em up!"  
Your body was engulfed in flames, burning up your clothes and leaving behind the power-conforming suit that lay underneath. You shot off into the sky, headed towards the center of LA.  
You, were a vigilante; vigilante with powers to control the elements, but with the bonus of being able to become one with them.  
Ever since you discovered your powers at the age of 16, you've been laying low, only using your powers when you really needed to. Like right now.  
There it was, a gigantic bullheaded beast: a Minotaur. You scratched your head. _'Could have sworn those were myths...'_ you thought. You shrugged and just as your were going to fly towards it and blast it with some flames, someone else beat you to it.  
Your face contorted in confusion as you saw a person, engulfed in flames just like you, throw fireballs at the Minotaur's face and back. You snapped out of your trance as you saw the Minotaur break into a charge towards the person who was trying to help a couple of stray people.  
Shifting into your WindSpirit-Form, you sped towards them, grabbing the people and using a gust of wind to push the person away. From close proximity you could tell he was a guy; a guy who narrowly missed being rammed with the Minotaur's horns before it's crashed into a nearby shoe store.  
The guy turned to look at your ghosty self after getting rid of his flames.  "Who the heck are you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," you responded, as the saved citizens ran away and you reverted to your natural form.  
"I'm Johnny Storm. You know, Fantastic Four?" he asked in a voice that made it sound like it was so obvious.  
"Yeah, not ringing any bells, pretty boy." You heard an angered roar and turned to look at the Minotaur that was climbing out of the destroyed shoe store, a red heel hanging from it's left horn.  
"Flame on!" "Light 'em up!"  
You and Johnny looked to each other weirdly before you rolled your eyes.  
"I'll distract him. You: try to make the biggest fireball you can handle."  
"Since when do I take orders from you?"  
"Since now, pretty boy! Go!"  
You took off before he could respond. Flying up to the Minotaur's face, and throwing two fireballs, you tried to lead him away a bit so that Johnny may do what he had been told.  
"Hey, fat fuck! Looks like you're on fire! Lets put it out with some dirt!" Shifting into your Rock-Form, you ripped up the pavement and threw large chunks at him.  
The Minotaur snarled and roared before a taxi went flying towards him. You turned around to see a man, a rock-thing, and woman running up towards you.  
"Who are you?" you all asked together.  
"You know what?" you quickly put in, "It doesnt even matter. You guys distract him and I'll help out Johnny." With that, you reverted back to your Flame-Form and took off just as they gasped.  
"Who's that?" Ben asked after you took off.  
"I don't know, but I want her on the team, Reed," Susan stated, smiling at the prospect of having another female on the team.  
"We'll see, Sue. Right now, we have a myth to take down," he responded. As if on cue, the Minotaur had steadied himself and was now roaring, preparing to charge at the three heroes.  
Once you got to Johnny, you immediately set to help out preparing the fire ball. "So what's your name?!" Johnny called over the flames and heat.  
"Does it really matter right now?" you called back.  
He shrugged. "A little! How come we've never heard of you? Or vise-versa?"  
It was your turn to shrug. "I don't really stick with the times! Superheroes aren't really my thing! I lay low!"  
Johnny nodded in understanding. "So your a vigilante?! That's pretty hot!"  
You chuckled. "Keep it in your pants before I burn it off! Now come on, this flame is big enough!"  
Immediately you both started moving towards the others. You watched as the man stretched and wrapped himself around the Minotaur's arms and legs. You gasped as the woman put up force fields, keeping the beast in place from struggling. And you chuckled as the rock-thing threw countless cars at it.  
"Get out of the way!" Johnny called, causing the thing and women to quickly step back while the man snapped back to normal like a rubberband and ran towards them.  
"Tell her to set up a force field around the Minotaur when we hit it with the flames!" you called to Johnny.  
"Got it!" he called as he turned to relay the message to Susan. She nodded and prepared herself.  
"Hey shithead!" you called to the Minotaur who turned it's attention to you. "I like my beef well-done!"  
With that, you and Johnny threw the flames you held at the Minotaur, Susan immediately surrounding it in a force field once a flame singed a corse hair on it's bull head.  
You dropped to the ground, reverting to your Rock-Form again to hold the ground steady, hoping the magnitude of the flames wouldn't cause any damage and cause the structure of the nearby buildings to become unstable.  
When the flames had steadily subsided within the force field, you asked Susan to take it down. Morphing into your Liquid-form, you opened a drain from the middle of the street and summoned up the water to put out the remaining flames, washing it all back down the sewage pipe. By the time that you were done, all that was left was the crispy fried remains of the Minotaur.  
Johnny stepped up beside as you inspected the charred left-overs. "Looks a little _too_ well done, if you ask me," he commented.  
You chuckled. "Yeah, I think so, too. Worst restaurant ever."  
You both laughed. "So I never caught your name..." he trailed off.  
You smirked and faced the blond, blue eyed man. "The names (Y/n). But you can call me (N/n)." You extended your hand and he shook it.  
"Johnny Storm, but you can call me Johnny." You giggled.  
"Hey, Johnny! Mind introducing us to your friend!" called the orange rock thing you saw before.  
"Oh, yeah! (N/n), this is my dear friend Rocky the Rock, he-"  
"Johnny," the woman warned.  
He sighed. "Fine. This is Ben Grimm, aka The Thing; Susan Storm, aka the Invisible Woman and my sister; and Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantastic and my sisters fiancé. I'm The Human Torch; and we are the Fantastic Four. Trust me it's cooler than it sounds."  
You chuckled as Johnny rambled on and the others said hi and asked for your name and _name_. "My names (Y/n), and well...I don't really have a...superhero name..." you scratched the back of your neck.  
"Then what do people call you?" Ben asked.  
"The _New York Vigilante..._ "  
"That's hot," Johnny piped up, making you giggle.  
"So how did you get your powers?" Reed asked.  
"Born with them; I could become one with the elements since I discovered my powers when I was 16."  
"That's hot!" Johnny chimed again, making you laugh.  
"Everything's hot to you, ain't it?" you chided.  
"Well, I _am_ the Human _Torch_." He grinned, winking at you.  
"Hey, (Y/n), how would you feel about joining our group...?" Susan suddenly asked.  
"Oh...well...I don't know, I- I'm more of a solo rider...so..."  
"Oh..."  
"I mean I would love to help you guys out every now and then but, yeah...."  
"Hey, that's...cool, we understand," Reed said with a reassuring smile.  
You nodded a thanks as Johnny suddenly spoke up. "Alrighty then, since you won't join us as a team, at least join me for dinner?"  
You raised and eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Storm?" you chided, a shit-eating grin plastered on your face; one he reciprocated.  
"Why, yes, I believe I am. Now what do you say?"  
You smirked and pretended to think it over, the handsome man's blue eyes trained on you the entire time as a smile graced your lips. "Alright. But no meat!"  
Johnny and the others laughed. "You got it. This last restaurant was horrible."  
You laughed as the Fantastic Four lead you to their home in the Baxter Building, asking you about your self and you about them, the whole time sharing looks and funny whispers with your newfound friend, Johnny; who was bound to become something more.

**Author's Note:**

> You see! It wasn't that bad.....I think...


End file.
